Fragments
by isoner
Summary: ch 7: Minicon Dawn's future. Please read and review
1. Rodimus Prime

Transformers: Fragments

Author's notes: I do not own the rights to Transformers, Doctor Who or any of the other shows that I may make refrence to. A believable Fraggle Rock cameo was planned and may be added later to this chapter, but who knows. So far this story falls into the same continuity as my Minicon Dawn story... and uses some of the ideas expressed in that story. as far as what continuity this story uses? All of them... even the contradictory ones (except for dreamwave comic continuity) everything happened on one cybertron or another on earth in one time frame or another. This chapter focues on Rodimus Prime starting at the end of his roll in the Japanese Headmasters series. Other chapters in the Fragments story may focus on other characters from different aspects of continuity, and may include some writing I had origonally done that was to be bookends to other chapters of Destiny Ascendant as it doesnt look like that story is going to continue.

Rodimus Prime:

It had been a good run, he decided, there had been a few regrets along the way but on the whole he thought he had done a good job as Prime. Of course when Optimus Prime returned, he had been relieved to hand command back over, even though it was impossible for him to go back to being Hot Rod without thinking more about the big picture. It had also been sad, all the sacrifice that had been made to restore Cybertron to a golden age, then the Nebulans returned home, and before he knew it the Great War began again.

Even though he told himself he had a good run, he didn't really know what had gone wrong with his short time as Prime. He was suppose to have been the greatest of the Primes, but instead the fanciest title had been 'Matrix Bearer.'

The next death of Optimus Prime and the destruction of Cybertron had spelled the end of his reign. It was time for him to leave, and that is what he did, taking Kup and Blurr with him, leaving Arcee behind to help Fortress with the transition. He was confident with that decision, Fortress would be a fine leader, and it wasn't like he would never see Arcee again. When he thought about it he would see a brief flash of himself with her in a spider form.

The Transformers, the Autobots needed a new home, not just a base like Athena or Autobot City; and he would be the one to find that new world to make up for his failure to save the restored Cybertron. When he left, he took the matrix with him, not thinking of how it would effect the chain of history. For the first time no active Transformer leader would have it, altering the entire mythology of the race, possibly to the point of evolution.

Time passed…

Rodimus Prime stood on yet another dead world. Each world they came to, they stopped to rest while they ran tests to see if it would work as. None of them was as young or as fully charged and equipped as they had been on Cybertron, and traveling the universe took a lot out of a being.

"You know, Lad," Kup started, "Me and some of the new guys on this quest cant help thinking that this whole search would go a lot easier if we had a ship."

"Blurr, check the surrounding area," Rodimus said, totally ignoring Kup. His eyes scanned the horizon, and the stars. Something was wrong about this place, and he didn't think it was the world.

Blurr, rattling off a 50 word acceptance of the order in his almost usual flippant way transformed and disappeared over the horizon.

The sun was already beginning to set, and the unease Rodimus felt only grew. The matrix within him grew cold, as if it were deliberately hiding within itself. "Blurr," he radioed, "Get back here, now."

The rapidly advancing dust cloud signaled the return of Blurr, but then Rodimus Prime saw it. The moon.

"Everyone down!" he ordered. It would make no real difference, but the urge to get down and hide was reflex.

It took the others a bit longer to realize what they were seeing. The distinct ring, attached at the equator, the protruding horns and spires, the gaping mouth. Actually the mouth design seemed a bit different, but there was no doubt. Unicron.

They all remained silent, watching in silent horror as the moon orbited overhead and hours later disappeared behind the other horizon.

Once he had finally disappeared the Autobots became suddenly vocal with explanation of disbelief, that he had been destroyed. Ironically time that drove the other Autobots into a panic, allowed Rodimus to center himself.

"No, its not him," Rodimus reassured his Autobots. "It is, but its not the one we know. This one is dormant, and when he wakes, I don't think he will be our problem." That thought didn't sit right with him. Wasn't it his responsibility to defeat Unicron regardless of Unicron's target, he felt guilty leaving some other unsuspecting planet to be terrorized by the beast of a planet. But he didn't want to risk waking Unicron too soon, he and his group were not ready to defeat it.

Time passed.

Rodimus Prime's group had enlarged even more as they searched for a possible home world. He had even managed to recruit a ship.

"I am receiving a message from Earth, for Rodimus Prime from Daniel," Sky Garry, their new ship reported.

A wave of nostalgia swept over Rodimus, he missed the human child Daniel, and his father. "Send the message to my quarters," he said leaving the bridge.

He returned a few minutes later, radiating a sense of loss that drew the attention of everyone else. Kup, Blurr, Sparks, and the rest who had joined him looked silently to Rodimus, waiting for him to speak.

"Ultra Magnus is dead. He was killed by a Decepticon named Sixshot," Rodimus Prime finally said, his voice sounding heavy. He walked to a window, resting a hand on a rail for support.

"So… Do we go back?" Kup asked.

"No," Rodimus answered. "We still have a job to do. Head for the next system."

Time passed.

Sky Garry halted at the edge of what use to be a solar system.

"Sensors detect a technologically based planet at the heart of this system… and another world is giving off strange sensor readings too," Sparks reported from his station.

"What sort of readings?" Rodimus asked.

"Null matter. The planets are going to collide!"

The view screen showed a glistening silver world that was launching wave after wave of fighter craft against the approaching black orb that was equally smooth. Within moments null-matter fighters from the approaching black planets had all but destroyed the Tek fighters. The front of the black orb opened, highlighted in red lights, reaching out a claw to grasp the shining metal world.

"A beast planet," Kup whispered. "I heard the legends, figured it was Unicron."

"It not Unicron, but its still the same Beast," Rodimus said, "Its too far. There is nothing we can do."

The heavens ripped open, and a single Tek fighter slipped through it, followed by a fleet of Beast Drones… and before long the black planet itself would follow.

"There is no longer any life on that planet," Springer reported, his voice somber.

Time passed.

"You should see this one," Kup called Rodimus. "I heard legends of this planet, but never thought I would see it."

"What is it, Kup," Rodimus answered, moving to the view screen.

The screen showed an impossible sight, a small ugly little planet that was in a close orbit of a black hole. Everything else was being pulled into the gaping maw of the black hole, but the planet remained, indifferent and uncaring. "Planet Bitter," Kup declared.

Something within Rodimus stirred, he knew what that the reaction within the Matrix usually meant. He studied the gravity map carefully. The ship was almost far enough away to be safe, but there was a narrow cone of safety where one could approach the planet without being pulled into the black hole.

"Move the ship in closer, being sure to stay in the safe area behind planet bitter. I'm going in."

"Shouldn't we set down, and all go?"

"No, this I need to do alone."

Rodimus touched down on the barren world, normally one could find a sense of exotic beauty on strange worlds where none have set foot before, but that was not the case with this world. As he looked around, he didn't see what he was looking for, until he looked over the side of a cliff into an abyss.

No doubt left in him, he jumped down… He saw the remains of a cave city that did have a sense of beauty about it, and prepared to land, but when he expected to land the ground opened up and he continued to fall. The landing was rougher than he had expected, but he was easily able to pick himself back up.

He saw a glow in the distance, he approached it. His mind noted and deciphered the pictographs that lined the walls, the language was one the Matrix knew from the time of Primus, translation was easy. He stopped between two vases, the key to the trap and the jail, according the pictographs.

It was organic, and huge by organic standards, smaller than Unicron, but Rodimus knew better than to rely on just appearances. And it was shacked by metal chains that defied analysis. It was a horned beast, with almost skeletal facial features, and cloven feet. Rodimus Prime knew that no force in creation would be able to break them, and no weapon he possessed would be able to harm the organic creature that roared in defiance of him.

"Unicron," Rodimus Prime said aloud.

The beast before him roared, but spoke clearly and intelligently in his mind. "Yes. One name of Many, but what of you, Rodimus Prime; Greatest of all the Primes; Savior of Earth; Matrix Bearer; Destroyer of Cybertron; Hot Rod. Do you know how many died when you failed to safe your planet? Do you know how many lost their lives unable to evacuate, cursing your name as their final act. Did you know that Ultra Magnus wondered why you weren't there to save his life?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Rodimus asked, "Prey on doubts and insecurities that I have already overcome? I've faced you many times, Unicron. You will have to do better than that."

An astral attack, a winged horned god attacked, the astral form of Rodimus parried with a shimmering sword. Rodimus was use to similar attacks from the beast Unicron in the past; this one was no challenge.

"I came here to kill you," Rodimus said flatly, no trace of anger, fear or glee in his voice. "I thought I needed revenge for the trouble you have caused, will cause. I wanted to put an end to it all, once and for all, just you, me and the Matrix."

The beast recoiled at the mention of the Matrix, but otherwise laughed at the boldness of Rodimus Prime's statement.

"Do you think you have the power? Break the vases and sacrifice yourself and friends along with me. You will forever live in the shadow of those greater than you."

"I don't need to destroy you, I've already defeated you more times that I can count, and I can do so again."

The beast roared in outrage.

"We will meet again Rodimus Prime… I shall feast on many of your Cybertrons."

Without another word, Rodimus Prime turned and left to rejoin the other Autobots on their ship.

More time passed, but Rodimus was not oblivious to what was going on with the Autobots or Earth. He did make the occasional visit to Earth to fight robotic ninjas, and to keep track of the ever-expanding war between Autobots and Decepticons. At least with the retreat of Scorponok from Earth, that planet at least no longer played a roll in the conflict, but the same could not be said of a hundred other worlds.

He had attempted to find a world where the Autobots could live in peace, but he had not been able to find a suitable world. Either there was incompatible organic life, or the world was too close to a potential source of conflict, or the ever-increasing scope of the Great War.

It was time to reevaluate his goals and criteria for a new planet. Cybertron had been a focal point that both sides had fought for, it kept the war relatively focused on a single goal preventing the war from expanding too far. For the sake of galactic peace the Transformers didn't necessarily need a planet of peace, but a war torn home to fight over to keep the war isolated from the rest of the universe.

He pulled up a log of his journey and reviewed the planets they had already visited looking for a world that suited his new criteria. This time around, it was easy to find, they changed course for the new world.

Upon arrival, Kup and the others stayed onboard the ship, while Rodimus landed alone. There was one thing the planet needed in order to be the home they needed. Cybertron always seemed to have a soul of sorts, he supposed the name of that soul was Vector Sigma… this planet would need that in order to be home… and maybe a plasma energy chamber, and all the other oddities Cybertron had at its disposal. The planet was a dead world, orbiting a youngish star. At one time it had supported organic life, but that time was long past. What the planet needed now was the Matrix in order to become the world they needed. Not exactly lighting their darkest hour… but the Matrix had absorbed the combined essence of Alpha Trion and Vector Sigma before the destruction of Cybertron.

He wondered briefly if any other Primes had the same issue of changing forms based on their proximity to the matrix, then removed the matrix and placed it against the planet.

Time passed.

New Cybertron… already most of the inhabitance had begun dropping the "New" aspect of the name. Slowly at first, then in droves, many of them assumed it was the original Cybertron, especially since the original planet did not have a set location, being blasted or teleported out of orbit. It made no difference that the planet was somewhere new.

The Decepticons had already established a camp at the geographic location of Polyhex, and the Autobots where Iacon would have been, but not just Autobots and Decepticons, but Horricons, Predicons, Technobots, Protectobots, Maximals, Microns, and more factions and sub-races than anyone knew existed.

Rodimus Prime was proud that the planet was quickly becoming a new home to his people, replacing Earth, Master, Micro, and the other assorted planets the Transformers had placed colonies on.

Time passed

Sky Garry landed at one of the established ports, dropping off yet another group of Autobots looking to migrate back home. One of the immigrating Autobots was a warrior who drew no unusual attention from the others. Rodimus Prime no longer existed, having returned the Matrix to Star Convoy years before, but he had also left behind the name Hot Rod. The Autobot warrior Rodimus returned home… he would see if he could have the normal life his young self had never wanted, but in the end, only time would tell.


	2. Stasis Pods

Note: The usual disclaimers apply... I hope the ideas I am attempting to relay come through.

Transformers: Fragments

Stasis Pods:

Primal looked over the crew manifest for his ship. Aside from Rhinox none of the active crew knew him, which means they could not have heard even rumors about his past or their actual assignment. One was a new recruit, wet behind the ears, and the other was a troublemaker on the verge of annoying the wrong people into a dishonorable discharge. He didn't know it, but this assignment was his last chance, not the vacation from his usual assignments that he thought it was.. The exploration mission was a simple mission any of them could do easily, the secret mission was where the challenge lay, but if things went well, none of the active crewmembers would ever know anything about it.

The crewmembers in stasis were the real treasures; a balanced crew of experts able to take on and solve whatever problems may develop on the destination world. Buried halfway down the list was X, safely filed and listed where few were likely to notice it; the crew in stasis also included Grimlock, an old veteran of many wars who could take any opponent, even X on equal terms; Arachnia, whose record listed her as an expert at intelligence and hand to hand combat; and an assortment of other specialists and experts; including Shooter, Polar Claw. The biggest surprise of all on the crew list was one of the Convoy Council. One of the Primes had elected to join the mission as well, going in stasis to preserve the apparent unimportance of the flight. There was also an assortment of blank protoforms on board as well… just in case.

Primal himself was a potential Convoy himself, sharing physical resemblances with ancient Primes and leaders going back even before Victory Saber. Primal wasn't on the council yet, he didn't have the experience needed, nor had he developed a leadership matrix the way Lio Convoy had, or that Big Convoy was in the progress of developing. In order to be on the council, one had to either have developed a matrix, or be an Elder.

When the original Matrix disappeared into the unknown when Rodimus Prime journeyed away, never to return, the Convoys developed the ability to generate their own variations of the Leadership Matrix… no one knew if the ones generated by the convoys were as powerful as the Matrix of legend, but few Convoys had had opportunity to make use of one except as a source of wisdom and did not believe they held any actual power. Many other new myths had also developed in recent years; tales of an Oracle had replaced the myth of Vector Sigma, as well as stories of a dirt core.

Primal saw to it the Stasis Pods were loaded, and then the mission was ready to begin. There was one more stop to make, a layover at one of the outer space stations for one last influx of supplies. He was totally unaware of a Predicon plan about to go into motion that would seriously complicate his mission.

Primal stared up at the giant stasis pod marked with the X, it was where he spent most of his down time. He feared he was on the verge of becoming obsessive about the mission, he didn't want to be like some of the burned out warriors he had met around. He noticed a shadow on the wall next to him, Rhinox had come to check on his status.

"I met an interesting Autobot in a pub the other day, he seemed to be both a hot head, but with the haunted look of a leader about him. As far as I could tell he had a classic hot rod alt mode…"

"I've seen him around, generally a good well rounded fellow. I think he even fought in the Great War."

"He kept talking about an unbalanced oracle, talking to me specifically, telling me this world was a mistake and screaming out in pain," Optimus said.

"I've seen him get like that before… He seems to be the type who needs a crisis to function properly same as many other veterans. He wasn't so nice as that to me, said I was some sort of traitor. That bot must have lived through some hard slag, he's better sober. You should let it bother you."

"It won't effect the mission, but his comments still worried me. Anyway, gather the others, we are ready to launch."

Optimus Primal's flight went smoothly until they stopped for additional supplies at the space station, their old orders were then superceded to recover the stolen Golden Disk from a group of rouge Predicons.

The battle did not go well for either side, in an attempt to safeguard his ship and his secret mission, Optimus Primal ejected all stasis pods, including X. In the heat of battle Primal was not able to put the pods in a stable orbit… one by one the pods fell to earth, and after several months a disturbance occurred to destabilize all the orbits, causing the pods to fall to Earth, some landed safely; some landed badly, damaging themselves and their occupants; while a few were buried so deeply they were never found by Primal and his people, and were unable to hear the call during the Gathering, although some of them did receive the allegiance altering virus. The stasis pod containing the protoform version of the Convoy unit was one that remained buried and forgotten.

They lay dormant during more than one Transformer conflict, and countless more human conflicts… well beyond their stasis pod's battery life. Some expired, but in a select few the artificial intelligence built into the life support systems came across the idea that they could extend the lives of the Sparks in their care by allowing them to slightly degrade. All that mattered to them was maintaining the life of their charges, memories, any real sense of identity, the things that made the Sparks living were allowed to fade away to keep the Spark just barely alive. In time the stasis pods pulled energy from their own structures in order to protect the sparks, rendering the pods little more than misshapen rocks protecting the protoforms and their badly degraded sparks within. The sparks and their protoforms had degraded to the point they were good for nothing save transectors.

The degraded sparks did not remain completely hidden, a disembodied force discovered them in its travels while seeking its own purpose.

After centuries, even the energy saving efforts were no longer enough to maintain the sparks, and not enough remained of the AIs to help. In an effort to maintain their own lives the sparks instinctively reached out for compatible energy signatures in an attempt to merge with them enough to replenish their own life force enough to fully return to life. Energies compatible with the Sparks turned out not to be energy in the form of coal, ruby crystals, or energon, but in the form of human souls. The most compatible souls belonged to humans who's spirits were most like the Transformers original personality.

The first of these misplaced protoforms came back online while under the watchful gaze of that disembodied force when it encountered and merged with two humans who declared themselves to be "Lord Giga" and "Lady Mega," but even while merged with two humans to re-supply its spark energy to sentience it would take a long time before the transformer Overlord would once again be whole.


	3. Rampage Z

Transformers: Fragments 3

Notes: Not the best I have ever done, still, here it is; Im sure the idea behind it is clear. Still working on the next part of Decepticon Invasion of Japan... its proving harder than expected. Still, I dont own transformers or any of the inlcuded characters.

Rampage Z

Rampage… X… All meaningless names… he thought he had put them behind him when he at last finally died. He had allowed Depth Charge to plunge the raw Energon into his spark, he had felt and expected the feeling of dissipation that had accompanied his long overdue death. In the end, all he lost was his body. What was left was worse than life; it was an eternity of boredom, drifting and waiting and watching life change and evolve on the tiny little planet that was his tomb. In his boredom, he studied the flow of energies on the planet that influenced the ebb and flow of life and his own life-force. He learned many secrets.

He tried to create what amusement he could for himself by having some fun with the local life forms; but in the end he was bored spending the centuries and millenniums just waiting for something to happen, until t eventually did. Finally more Transformers arrived on the planet in the form of Decepticons. As was often the pattern, the Decepticons were soon joined by a group of Autobots led by Metalhawk.

These Transformers were not of his time, they would have no knowledge of him or the information on the Golden Disks; and they did not have the organic technology to give them beast forms to fit in unnoticed on a world with no technology greater than a bow and arrow. Why they came to the planet, he did not know, or even care; but he would give these Decepticons the roots that formed the organic merging that was the basis of Maximal and Predicon technology. The Autobots would no doubt soon duplicate the organic technology to even the scales so he would further tip the scales in the Decepticon's favor. He would then share his knowledge of energies with them; pervert them; bend them to serve his own will. No longer would he be an unwilling servant of another; now he would be a god.

Blood looked up as the strange light entered the cave he Gilmer and Dauros were using to complete their mission. As usual they had not accomplished much that day, being distracted by the fun they had terrorizing the primitive human population. The light was unexpected, the Autobots were making another foolhardy attempt to befriend a human village, and nothing else on the planet had the technology to generate such a powerful light source. Stranger still the light seemed to be emanating from a bulbous disembodied spark. Blood's interest in things supernatural was definitely piqued.

"What sort of Devil are you?" Blood asked, more to himself than anything else.

Rampage had long thought it was time to abandon the Rampage name that had been given him, but he didn't fancy much the letter X anymore either; another letter would suffice.

"Z" he answered. "I have come here to show you the path to power."

"What sort of power?" Blood asked, unwilling to be easily fooled by another claim to supernatural powers. "We are already the most powerful beings on this planet."

"Not that petty level of power; I speak of true power! Power over the soul; over the planet; over energy itself. I will teach you all three forms of Chokon power; granting you power over the universe itself."

Blood was drooling at the promise of power. "Can you prove your claim, Devil Z?"

Z reached out with his spark energy, taking control over Blood's body but not his mind. He willed the body to reconfigure itself pulling from some of the Maximal technology that had been critical to the makeup of the Rampage body to create an organic shell for Blood. He had given thought to the form he would give Blood, instead of giving him a form that would blend in, he gave him a demonic form to inspire fear… all the better to control the Jinchokon aspect of Chokon power.

Blood stood in shock and belief at the new powerful form he had been given.

"Follow me, and I will give you all these forms, and teach you the path to power."

Blood fell to his knees in obedience.

Millions of years later in the year 1985, Optimus Prime sat in truck mode overlooking a beach in Japan; Prowl and the others were elsewhere in the country conferring with the various scientists they had helped since reawakening. His one passenger was a man in a business suit.

"I don't know where the Decepticons got the organic Pretender technology; but we were able to adapt it to our own needs. Combining it with mass-displacement; we have been living on earth as humans ever since; but we are ready to rejoin the Autobot ranks."

"That won't be necessary, Metalhawk. I want you to remain undercover as a team of sleeper agents. Remain inactive as humans until called upon, or something happens that requires your involvement; if Blood and his forces return, for example."

"Very well, Optimus;" Metalhawk hoped the relief that he felt that he and his team would not have to leave the human lives they had made for themselves. "Are there other sleeper teams on Earth as well."

"The Protectabots in New York were recently forced to make themselves public to the local population; but there are other teams that have been scattered on the planet as well. Now that the Decepticons know of this world, we must never leave it unprotected."


	4. Alternators

Transformers Fragments:

An Alternator Version of History

2006:

All was lost.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus failed to escape the destruction of Unicron; maybe it was because they had resigned themselves that it was a one way mission, or maybe something went horribly wrong.

Those Autobots who had not fallen to the altered form of Cosmic Rust; including the Binaltech upgraded Wheeljack and his Project: Bodyshop; fell to the hordes of temporally displaced Decepticons unleashed by Battle Ravage. Battle Ravage was a Binaltech upgrade of Ravage using knowledge of the future that had somehow lost itself in the distant past; his manipulations of the current time to pervert the future had been brilliant, and destructive.

Few Humans survived; and the ones that did found themselves subjected to the Powermaster process and plugged into vast power farms to feed Megatron's war machine. The Powermaster slaves were granted some personal time, after all, they were expected to grow their own food supplies and of course continue the species to ensure additional Powermaster engines in the future. This aspect of a personal life was enough to keep the embers of rebellion alive; assisted of course by the few Autobots who had managed to survive and continue to remain alive thanks to their natural ability to disguise themselves. Even then the Autobots knew it was just a matter of time; Starscream was constantly urging to destroy all vehicles, and force the humans to use horses and dogs to assist their labor; thus assuring that no Autobots could remain hidden on Earth.

Overdrive was one such surviving Autobot, but he was luckier than most in that he could operate more freely than the others as the Decepticons weren't able to accurately scan his Binaltech constructed body. In the months after the Autobot's defeat, he had been working closely with Flashback and a few other Autobots and the human Frank Parker; scouring the countryside for the materials and parts they needed for their final last ditch plan to save history. None of them tried to think too hard on that point, they just took on face that the new history they wanted to create would be better than the one Battle Ravage had created.

Buried deep underground; just where Parker had said, Overdrive found the alien power source they had been looking for. The humans had used it sparingly, knowing it was a very limited resource, and their technology was limited in what it could do with it. Overdrive took it all; he knew it was a one way trip; and he needed to go farther than the Humans ever did.

2003:

The Citizens of New York city hurried to shelter as the unexpected storm dominated the center of the city. The sky was pitch black, and the wind fierce punctuated with lighting ripping through time, but not a drop of rain to be seen. Nothing about it gave off the feeling of natural, not to the base instincts of the humans who were experiencing it, and certainly not to the advanced sensors of the Autobots who called the city home.

Tracks was first to arrive, thanks to his wings, but he only beat the Protectobots by a matter of seconds who arrived driving in formation with their emergency lights and sirens blaring. Wordlessly, they each transformed and took positions around the area that was only different to their sensors. Then they blinked; that was the only thing that could have happened. First the area was empty, and less than a fraction of a nano later all the strange readings were gone, replaced by a single sphere like construction.

The surrounding Autobots shifted themselves slightly now that they had a clear target for their guns, but none of them made another move. In the end, they just hoped the new arrival would prove to be friendly.

The sphere unfolded from around a transformer passenger and took the form of a robot itself, although any who saw the robot it transformed into would instantly assume a car alt-mode. Maybe a De Lorean; but it was difficult to judge.

"I told you we could get more than seven days out of that form," the passenger said under his breath; he was a red transformer sporting an Autobot symbol, who also looked to have a car alt-mode. He raised his hands above his head, one hand holding a microcassette. "My fellow Autobots; you may not recognize me, but I am Overdrive. Behind me is Flashback, and this is Flip Sides." He paused for dramatic effect. "I need to speak with Wheeljack and Optimus Prime immediately; Flip Sides has information vital to events which must be prevented; and the steps already taken."

Hot Shot cast glances at Groove and Streetwise to nonverbally get their read of the situation, then decided. "Very well, come with us."

"I was really hoping to help out with Autobot City," Chip Chase told Optimus Prime, "But this… This is so much better. I get to be… essentially the father of a whole new generation of Transformers."

The factory floor spread out before them, more technology at his disposal than the young computer scientist could ever hope to see, as well as equipment and specialists from several different automotive companies. Even with the resources of the Autobots it would be impossible to put together this much cross corporate cooperation without the assistance of G.B. Blackrock and Astoria Carlton-Ritz.

"How is the project progressing?"

"We have been having some problems with the spark duplication process. Our first few attempts have been… well incomplete. Its like they aren't complete personalities, and a lot of them are downright bloodthirsty; but we have still been able to find a use for them.

"Some of the rejected prototype bodies were actually completed; so we decided to install the partial sparks within them," Chip answered. "We have found the problem with the Spark Duplication process and have made a successful copy of Smokescreen's personality and have it preserved until his body is ready… most likely sometime next week."

"Why were the first prototype bodies rejected?"

"They are under powered, too small, and quite frankly their transformations are way too simple. Actually some of the staff have come to calling them GoBots after some old cartoon show."

"I remember seeing the design specs on these prototypes… Quite impressive for a human constructed Transformer; certainly suitable for a second generation Transformer," Prime reassured.

"The point is, we can do better, these Go-bots are nothing compared to what we have planned for the first wave of Alternators."

"Alternators?"

"Our Alternative for the timeline that spawned Binaltech Transformers like Overdrive. At least we hope we are preventing that timeline. Was Skyfire able to prevent the second Cosmic Rust outbreak?"

"Cosmos took care of it. Skyfire is… on assignment. As each Alternator is completed, send them to me. Some will be given special assignments that cannot be completed any other way; but ultimately they will be maintained in stasis until we really need them."

Mirage didn't like busy streets, especially when he had to operate while invisible. Too many humans and cars to watch out for, but he still had a job to do. He focused his scans on the office of Dr. Suzuki, whom Flip Sides reported had found a data box from prehistoric times. A disk that could be utilized to create Battle Ravage. He knew and did not care that the entire office building was a secret III instillation, he even secretly enjoyed the thought of giving them a black eye after some of the stunts the organization had pulled.

He located the data box within a safe. It was definitely of Decepticon manufacture, but elements of the disk seemed to utilize more advanced technology than any he had ever seen. Bumblebee wanted him to be stealthy and steal the disk, but given the size of the rooms and hallways, to say nothing of the size of the safe, he would not be able to fit. Back up plan: Limit property damage as much as possible.

"A fire caused by a broken gas line engulfed a downtown office building. Dr. Suzuki reported that the fire destroyed several priceless artifacts."

Soundwave filed the news report, unsure why it was important, but he couldn't help suspecting the Autobots were involved.

A priority signal sounded, and he switched over to a channel reserved for burst communications from undercover agents. His swift actions to receive the signal was partly duty, but partly because he was totally unaware of any undercover agents operating within transmitting range of the Decepticon's Earth base.

The information that scrolled across the screen was staggering. Technical readouts of devices the likes of which he could not understand the reasons for. There was a timeline of the way the future happened; and another less detailed timeline of what should have happened; and an addendum showing what the Autobots were doing now. He tried to formulate a plan of how to present the information to Megatron… or even if to present any of it to Megatron. It could all be a fiction, but it would take time to verify facts to firmly establish the worthiness of the report. On top of everything else he needed to remember that he was not alone.

To Soundwave's annoyance, Skyshadow was reading the report over his shoulder. "This could change everything," Skyshadow whispered.

Maybe spin control would be a little more difficult than he had originally expected.

In the end the verifiable portions of the report were verified. Cosmos had already destroyed the new source of Cosmic Rust, and the disk that one history used with the spark of Ravage to create Battle Ravage had been inexplicably destroyed. Skyshadow and Soundwave jointly prepared a report for Megatron, carefully choosing some items to leave out.

Megatron carefully read the report presented to him and he studied it intently. "Pack up all the primary projects for transport back to Cybertron. We will leave this world to the Autobots for now. We need to fortify Cybertron against the coming of this Unicron."

"The Autobots will try to stop us," Skyshadow pointed out.

"If they prove too great an annoyance we will eliminate them. In 2005, shortly before the arrival of Unicron, I suspect. After I eliminate Prime the other Autobots will fall easily. It is a pity I will have to wait so long. In the mean time, infiltrate this Binaltech project, and make sure that some of these Alternators call themselves Decepticons."

One of the last, but most important of the Decepticon Alternator experiments was Ravage. Its robot mode was designed to be very similar to the Autobot Tracks Alternator. The mind controlled workers stood back and stared with vacant eyes as Bombshell activated the new Alternator. It tried to transform, as all Alternators did upon first activating, but for some reason it failed to do so. Ravage activated a reformatting process and the car shifted and changed form; eventually transforming into a four legged Jaguar.


	5. a sniper mirage

This chapter of fragments is an AU story. Playing around with a different play on an existing character. As usual, I own Nothing.

Not the easiest of contracts, Death's Head thought, but then a challenge just meant a bigger fee. But for the Autobots to go to the trouble of hiring him, it would have to be a significant problem, yes?

On the surface it was a simple thing; eliminate a Decepticon sniper. Easy, yes? Except this sniper was impossible to detect until it was too late, and then, after the telling shot would ring out, the sniper was impossible to find. A fifty Shanix bribe turned up an abandoned sniper rifle that he had abandoned on one of his first hits. Of course that and all other expenses would be added to his employer's bill.

The rifle had been an old hunter's rifle, high quality, the sort that hadn't been made since before the Cybertronian war had begun, and even then it wouldn't have been cheap.

The easiest solution was to wait until the target struck again, easier still to guess where the next hit would likely be. Fighting had bogged down during the Autobots defense of the city Carditron; the Autobot leading the defense of the city was a flamboyant leader named Spark who was trying to stand out and make himself out to be the next Optimus Prime. He couldn't ask for a bigger target, yes?

Death's Head positioned himself outside the city to give himself a view of the surrounding terrain. He didn't need a view of the Autobot, he knew where Spark would be… its what made him such a good bait. He positioned himself where he could see the areas the shot would likely come from. It did not happen the first night.

As the stale mate continued, Death's Head knew it would not be long before the Decepticons unleashed their master sharpshooter to put an end to it. Skyquake was making the big push in this area of Cybertron, and he was not the type to allow such resistance, especially not someone who wanted to make themselves out as a hero.

On the third night the sniper who could appear and vanish like a mirage made his move. Death's Head's well trained eyes spotted the laser shot, even with the flash dimmer mounted on the rifle. He ignored the explosion, the cries for medical attention, and shouts of alarm. He focused instead on his target.

Not far away, but not close enough. He removed the Mace hand attatchment and replaced it with a fragmentary missile.

His target was a youngish cybertronian, blue with white accents; most likely one of the upper class before the war, as his face had an impassive snobbish expression. The transformer jumped down from his vantage point, ran a few mechanometers, then stood still and completely vanished.

Death's Head fired his missile. He didn't need to hit the target, just get close enough.

The explosion did provide a satisfactory sound, and gave direction to the Autobots who were only then beginning their search for the sniper. This group of Autobots were truly green, he was surprised they had given Skyquake as much trouble as they had.

The Fragmentation missile had done its work, the Decepticon had tried to run, but had been cut down by the shrapnel. He lay, damaged and sparking, but functional.

Calmly and slowly Death's Head reattached his mace hand, and raised it over his head to finish the job. Contract specified dead, and Death's Head was nothing more than a business man.

Before the start of the civil war, Mirage made his way through the back stage areas of the Gladitorial Arena. He had purchased an all-access pass to the evenings events, and it had been well worth it. There amid the throng of gladiators and their attendants, stood Megatron. Mirage rushed up to him, his full height only coming up to Megatron's shoulder, looking up at the powerful mechanoid with admiration.

"Well fought, Megatron," Mirage said. "You won me a hundred Shanix with that fight."

Megatron instantly detected the old money behind the mannerisms and speech patterns of the latest well wisher. There was no doubt in Megatron's mind that the mechanoid had only come out to the games as an act of rebellion; he was slumming it. He was a bug barely worth his noticing, but he still had to play the gracious winner.

"Why thank you, young warrior. I wouldn't be able to do anything without the support of fans such as yourself," Megatron said with a friendly grin on his face.

"Please, let me take you out for a drink to celebrate," Mirage said, then noticing the two female bots on either side of Megatron, "Your friends too."

That was how it began, a rich young rebellious youth going against his family and making friends with people his parents didn't find worthy of attention. And in return, Megatron used the young Mirage to travel in social circles he wouldn't otherwise have had access to, making new contacts to support his own personal army. Megatron continued to support Mirages feelings of superiority, while at the same time pointing out the ironies of his upper class life style, further estranging Mirage from his family.

They went hunting; Megatron thought it would be decent sport and good for target practice, but it was ultimately too dull for his tastes… but it did show him how good a shot Mirage was. As much as Megatron secretly wanted to kill the obnoxious Mirage as soon as he was no longer useful, he came to realize that he would be far more useful than he had originally expected, especially with his ability to turn invisible and alter the appearance of the surrounding area.

When the war came, Mirage found himself among Megatron's high level warriors, fighting along side Starscream and Skywarp. But his true skill lay in his ability to turn invisible and shoot targets at distance.

Megatron and Mirage both lost count of the number of Autobots who had died, never even seeing a mirage of their killer.


	6. lander's plan

Fragments

Lander:

He knew that many of the other Autobots viewed him as a womanizer; with no idea what he could see in a human female. One of the few who actually understood was Powerglide, but he had not been on earth in some time. But thanks to his Pretender shell, Lander was able to pursue relationships with more women than most other Transformers. He did not view himself as a womanizer; to him it was merely research.

The night's date was one of the most creative women he had ever met, she had beauty, brains, everything anybody could want. A good creative woman was just what he needed at this point in his research, especially if they wound up being compatible.

Lander took her out for a night on the town, romantic candlelit dinner, a walk in the park watching the light reflect off of the lake. He paid attention to her, but didn't allow her to make a lasting impression on him. He had lived too long, since the days of the cavemen, and found that strong attachments were very painful in the long terms. The end of the evening held the one event he was hoping for… they kissed.

She was compatible; with the act of kissing he could feel his spark touch the girls' soul. He was flooded by feelings, foreign thoughts, skills and ideas. His mechanical brain took the new levels of creativity he had temporarily inherited from the girl to formulate new theories stemming from his base research dealing from his Spark/Soul compatibility research.

"I would like to try an experiment," Lander said to his superior, Metalhawk.

"No, you cannot have your girlfriend move into the base with you," Metalhawk answered in a disinterested voice.

"Ha. Funny, Hawk, that's not even remotely close to what I wanted to ask you about. I have a plan that could give us some reinforcements if we should need them."

"Your kissing experiments are very similar to a classified human project in Japan from the early 2000's. Do you now have something new?"

"We have a few Blank protoforms in storage, right?"

"Yes, we were keeping them to use for spare parts or an emergency spark transfer if needed."

"I think," Lander started, "that we can use the process to give those sparkless protoforms new sparks. In order for the energy transfer to be permanent enough to generate a fresh spark, though the merging of Transformer and Human will have to be closer than a simple kiss."

"Are you talking about Sex?" Metalhawk asked.

"No, closer than that: Headmasters."

"I don't see how the technology Fortress and those on planet Master used to control Transformer bodies can help."

"No, I don't mean that form of Headmaster. Take a look at the information Preceptor sent me on the Nebulan version of the process that they used shortly before the short lived second Golden age."

"Ill keep your plan in mind, but for now we have no need of reinforcements. If Blood or some other threat should turn up that we cant handle on our own, then maybe Ill consider it. I have no desire to bring innocents into our war."


	7. Visitation

Note: This chapter is a follow up of sorts to Minicon Dawn, and takes place several years later. It is a change of plans as I was planning to pick up immediately following Minicon Dawn… as it is there is no plan, aside from a way for me to reveal immediately a character conflict I was setting up in the Minicon Dawn story.

Visitation

When Cheetor returned to Cybertron with a new colony of Minicons and assorted Autobots and Decepticons he returned to a world at war. A new faction of Destrons arose from his factionless Cybertronians starting a civil war against the government Cheetor formed after the Reformatting of the planet. Even after he returned it had been a long hard fight before he had been able to restore something resembling peace.

Rattrap and Botanica waited outside the Detention Center ready to provide emotional support if needed. Soundblaster, once one of Cheetor's right hand men, now proudly displaying a Decepticon logo on his chest, escorted the visitor into the facility, down long dark corridors to the Maximum Security wing, passing the cell for Dinobot among many others. He left the visitor in the visiting room then left to give them some privacy.

Black Arachnia and Silverbolt stared at each other once more, only the laser bars of the cell keeping them apart. Each paced their side of the room, neither taking their eyes off of the other. Each filed with feelings of lost love, and betrayal.

"Why did you do it, Black Arachnia? Why did you turn against me like that? Of Dinobot I've come to expect it, but why you?" Silverbolt asked, although his tone was closer to that of accusation. "I see now that you were right, you really were a Predicon, with no hope of ever rejoining the Maximals that created your protoform."

"I didn't come here to pick the same old fight. Especially since you cant seem to remember that it was you who did the betraying. I never thought that Gigatron and his Destron civil war would be what came between us."

"And you chose the wrong side," Silverbolt interrupted.

Black Arachnia took a big breath. "Don't we have any common ground left, Silverbolt?"

"I will always love you," Silverbolt said softly, "I will never give up hope for you."

"I wont give up either," Black Arachnia said, pressing the summon button. A second later, Soundblaster opened the door to escort Black Arachnia back outside where her Maximal friends were waiting. The escort Silverbolt would receive back to his cell would not be as dignified.


End file.
